


Purposefully

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For being such a smart guy, Tim never did learn to not ‘borrow’ Kon’s clothes. Or so he likes Kon to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purposefully

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this art](http://torukoyui.tumblr.com/post/16701349588/tim-will-never-learn-not-to-touch-kons-wear) by torukoyui

For being such a smart guy, Tim never did learn to not ‘borrow’ Kon’s clothes.

Or so he likes Kon to think.

It’s a bit of a fight to keep the smirk at bay when Kon sees him. More so when he hears the sharp intake of breath from the meta. He keeps his expression steady, watching Kon watch him.

Those dark blue eyes blazing with lust and heat as they trace the red ‘S’ emblem stretched over Tim’s chest. There’s the faintest spark of red in the corners as he slowly stalks up to him. Excitement lazily spreads through him as Kon circles him, a tendril of TTK tracing a line over his stomach. His muscles jerk against the delicate touch and that’s the only reaction Kon gets.

The tendril turns into a palm without any warmth or real shape. Just a pressure against his abs, pressing in lightly as Kon steps behind him to whisper in his ear. “That’s my hoodie, Tim.”

He can’t feel it because of the hood he’s got pulled up over his head but he can feel the pressure dipping lower. Anticipation makes his breath quicken slightly as the ‘hand’ slides against his belt for a brief moment before beginning to move up. The ‘hand’ split into two as ‘they’ dragged the dark hoodie up.

It’s hard to concentrate on the nothingness brushing against his skin when Kon is slowly pushing him towards the nearest wall. Another pair of ‘hands’ brush against his elbows, pushing his arms up against the wall and holding him there. His fingers twitched when he felt a pressure tweaking his nipples. Just like Kon’s fingers rolling the pebbled flesh into a hard nub.

His breathing became shallow at the teasing, going on and on until his nipples had a distinct pink tinge to them. There’s a whimper he’s hold onto with all his might and he lets it out in a loud pant when the teasing stops. His hair is sticking to his forehead and face, a light sweat beginning to accumulate against the back of his neck as he waits for Kon’s next move.

The whimper rises up his throat when he feels several fingers tracing his six pack. Playing with the soft hair dipping down into his jeans. Every brush made his thighs tremble and want to press together. But Kon’s thighs kept his legs spread wide. He was straddling Kon’s thighs, hot breath puffing against the wall as the hands unbuckled his Red Robin belt.

“What’s the belt for?” Kon asked, TTK gently depositing the belt on the ground.

“Just being cautious.” Tim replied in a hoarse voice, pushing his hips up into the soft touch teasing against the seam of his jeans. A finger tracing against his hard erection through the cloth, up and down, up and down. He arched into the touch, away from the heat on his back and into the cool nothingness.

He was rewarded by a larger, firmer pressure cupping his length. Sighing into the wall, he wriggled against the tendrils of TTK as they slipped underneath the heavy material of his jeans. He groaned at the first touch, pushing into Kon’s hands as they stroked his naked chest.

It was uncomfortable having the hoodie scrunched up under his arms. But the real irritant was that the cloth was bundled up right over his nipples. And the cloth didn’t drag nearly enough for the friction he wanted. Squirming up into Kon’s hands that weren’t going high enough and the TTK that wasn’t stroking him hard enough, Tim finally whined, “Harder, Kon.”

“Try again.” Kon shifted him so that his ass was snug against Kon’s crotch. He shivered when he felt Kon’s hardness press into him. The TTK rolled around his cock, thin fingers curling around him before they pulling his hot flesh out. And they remained in place, not moving even as he twitched in the hold.

“Please.” He moaned, thrusting his hips up into the touch. A happy sigh fell from his lips, bounced off the wall and fell into Kon’s ears when he began to stroke Tim. Tight, long strokes that went from base to tip smoothly. The pleasant sensations gathering around his center were joined by small bolts of pleasure as Kon’s fingers teased his nipples. Little flicks against the pink tips, quick and repetitive.

A helpless sort of noise came out of him when he felt a light feeling brushing behind his balls. His voice was high and breathy as he panted, “Kon, God yes yes please yes harder there harder please.” The words tumbled out without care, just wanting to reach the final peak of his pleasure. His hands curled into fists against the wall, tugging lightly against the TTK bonds on them.

Feeling wonderfully surrounded by Kon, Tim pushed his hips back into the larger teen’s hips. Moaning as Kon began to grind his erection against him harder. He was dizzy and light headed with pleasure, deliciously so. This was why he purposefully tended to ‘borrow’ Kon’s clothes around him. Because it always seemed to push some button in Kon that made him do this. Tim enjoyed being pushed or crowded against a wall and having Kon’s lips and fingers on his skin.

The cry that feel from his lips when the TTK teased his glans was too high and too embarrassing. He failed to catch the next one as well when he felt a quick pressure against the tip, just like a tongue licking him. And then he jerked forward into thin air, come spilling out onto the wall and slowly dripping down.

Feeling boneless and hazy, he pressed his forehead against the cool wall. A fine trembling was going through his body. And Kon gently guided him back, so that he could rest in the teen’s lap. Tim raised his now free hand up over his head to run against Kon’s neck. Turning around slightly, he brought Kon down for a kiss.

It was a lazy deep kiss. Messy and wet and going on for several long seconds before Tim pulled back. Every nerve ending was positively singing, especially the one’s Kon’s fingers brushed against as he tucked Tim back into his jeans and pulled the hoodie down into place.

“You look good in my stuff.” Kon mumbled into his ear, nibbling on the shell when he finished.

“I know.” Tim replied smugly as he snaked his fingers down to unbutton Kon’s jeans.

—


End file.
